Fiat Lux
by Measured
Summary: And said God let there be light, and there was light.


Title: Fiat Lux  
Series: Dogma  
Character/Pairing: God  
Rating: G  
A/N:52_flavours: 2 ) The universe is my country . ...I never thought I would be writing fic about God. Original fic, maybe considering how heavily into Judaism one part of Treeverse is, but. The story of Eve comes from a joke I remember hearing once, and the last part was partially inspired by how Rabbinical law came to favor the majority, actually. The latter Hebrew is a copy of the Latin earlier.

dixitque Deus fiat lux et facta est lux.  
And said God let there be light, and there was light

Once the universe was a black, shapeless thing held in the pocket of as loose skirt. The skirt in question was colorless, for colors didn't exist then. Not yet. A girl sat in the middle of nothing. God kicked up her heels and pulled out at the ball, looked at it. She tilted her head to the side. Curious.

A little idea sprung up in her mind, all fractured and new. She blew on the ball and it spread out, little black seeds of nothingness and not-formed-yet-ness. She prodded at it, like it was clay to be moulded. She pushed it out and drew in the air. Still, still something was missing. Bit her lip and thought. Thought hard until she realized. Her skirts swished, and then, looking about herself, she opened her mouth. Her voice did not match her appearance. It was terrible, the sound of explosions and a force far untold from Her appearance. The universe exploded into existence in a sudden, majestic moment, but it wasn't anything but a blank canvas. The little ball of black matter cracked open like a shell and light came bursting through. It poured out, all white and blue, shimmering. God touched the light, Twirled it around her fingers. She was pleased. She kept half the dark and half the light and spread it over the heavens. A second look at the dark proved unsatisfactory. She put Her hands on her hips and shook Her head. This would not do. She dipped her fingers in the light and pushed it into the dark. Drops became stars, a thumb print swirled about became the moon.

Then, in this split newness, She walked over the emptiness of the bottom part. She thought for a moment. This would be called _Earth_ and the above would be called _Heaven_ . From it came creatures like herself, winged things who looked up to Her and obeyed Her every command. She sent them to the heavens where they would stay, her ever loving children.

She stepped over the newness that was the Earth. Around her step it formed, soil congealing away from the waters. She looked at what had happened and nodded. It was good.

She took several steps over the waters, ripples forming around her delicate feet. As she stepped, She thought of new, bright things. Swimming things. Crazy things. Fish that changed gender, fish with ruffled fins and fish that had lights on their noses. Striped fish, short fish, tall fish, fish that didn't look like they should fit together, but did. There were even creatures that looked like fish, but weren't. Huge creatures, and intelligent, playful things that chirped. One rose to the surface and jumped. It chirped and squeaked at her, nodding its head. Then it went back below the waters, radiating happiness.

God laughed.

She stepped to the land, and where She walked, She thought. Verdant things bloomed where she walked. Green grass, flowers of every color She could dream of. She pressed her nose into one and imagined fragrance, and it was so. She thought of every smell, from sweet to striking, and even bad smells to make the good smells be appreciated. Also, for jokes. She poked a particularly stinky one and it let out a _pfffbbttt_ noise of air coming out. God giggled.

She'd have to create more of those. Maybe in many different things. Stinky, weird sounding things to balance out the pretty things. And then, as the flowers bloomed around Her, God created dance. Hair flying, She twirled until all the colors blended into a bunch of lines and color. She'd have to make that, somewhere in the sky, maybe.

God smiled. It was good.

And then God created handstands and cartwheels. She created happiness and wonder and dreams. And when she realized that the Earth was silent – far too silent she created birds to fill the air.  
She started by making a flapping motion with her hands, and then she took a bit of that nothingness canvas and folded it into bird. Later, it would be called Origami, but for now it was just a bird. She breathed on it, and the first bird came. A small, fragile thing brown thing that looked up at Her with small, black eyes. Like the ball that She'd whittled away and formed everything from. God smiled at the bird, and the bird stayed there, dazed in the palm of her hand. Then God let her hands free and it flew.

From that first bird, she made many more. She made some plain and tiny, others large and gaudy. Some were flightless, as if God has some foresight that one day She would be making the lives of those who would archive Her things much more difficult.

From there She thought of other things. Things with thing bodies and filmy wings with intricate patterns. Creepy, crawly things that could be pushed down the shirt of others to make them scream.

And then, God realized what this was missing. She formed her hands into the shape of a furry creature with teeth who would be happy whenever it saw her. She formed it with a tail to show the full extent of its happiness, and boundless loyalty. She formed it with big, clumsy paws to track mud in and a penchant for loving all things dirty and smelly.

And then She called it dog, because She had put so many of her own qualities into it. (like boundless love and happiness and a big smile and a love of smelly gross things)

And only the really knowledgeable, the kind who knew what _really_ counted would get the joke. She petted his head and his floppy ears. He panted, made a little _wuff_ and looked up at her with all the happiness She had created in the world. God tweaked the dog on the nose.

From there She created all kinds of animals, though none quite came up to the standard of the dog – except the Duck Billed Platypus. She giggled all the way through making a creature that would baffle future Historians for all ages to come.

So God wandered. The lights in the sky passed from noon to midday to dusk to night and back again. She frowned at the sky. Not enough color. She pushed her thumb across the sky and finger painted on the sunset. It was messy and fun, and lovely.

Satisfied with herself, she and the dog walked. They walked the entire span of the Earth in a day's time and never tired. She found new things day by day loved Her creations. It was good.

But as the moon came another day, she thought of another thing. Beings like her, but not quite Her. Like the angels, but not the angels. She took up a handful of Earth and spit on it. But she wasn't making mud pies this time. She formed up a body. One like Her, with long brown hair like the soil and a soft body. She too, was curious. And as the new child of hers came to be in the evening, so God called her Eve.

And for the span of one day – which for God was a very long time, they were close. Eve and God were constant companions. They danced and did headstands and named things. But Eve still felt alone. Even in the presence of God, she longed for something finite, and hers.

So God put her into a deep sleep, and removed a rib from her chest. From there, God created another from the soil. One with a different body, with broad shoulders and striking eyes, curly hair and rough hands.

Metaron voiced it for her, the first introduction as Eve's eyes shyly came across to meet Adam's.

_This is Adam. He is strong and powerful, yet full of pride. Also, he believes that he was created first._

Eve shrugged. And so, woman laughed silently at man's machismo for the first time. And God smiled, for it was good.

And when it came to pass for the tale to be recorded, the archivist changed it a little.. God raised an eyebrow when he left out how She created dance, or how She became He. How he put things into days and made them finite. He left out so many details, but God did not become angry. then She shook her head. Affectionately, for Her children were such silly, prideful things who lifted up their chapels and arts with dirty fingers and big, winsome grins. She put them up on her refrigerator no matter how pretentious, how poorly done. And it was good.

וַיֹּאמֶר אֱלֹהִים, יְהִי אוֹר; וַיְהִי אוֹר


End file.
